


But You Were Lost In The Beating Of The Storm

by revenblue



Series: [collection] It's Amazing What You Can Do With 100 Words [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Third Person Limited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: Pikachu was missing, and he had to find him. The storm was the last thing on his mind.





	But You Were Lost In The Beating Of The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr prompt](http://revenblue.tumblr.com/post/168622338054/ash-from-pkmn-andor-ash-from-the-evil-dead-with).
>
>> Ash from pkmn and/or Ash from the evil dead with the letter m!
>> 
>> M. When it rains/snows/storms.

Cold.

That was the first thing he noticed, as he ran out into the storm, the sudden shock of _cold_.

The second was the wind. It carried the rain with it, biting and frozen through his now-drenched clothing, pushing him back. But he couldn't, wouldn't let it stop him.

"Pikachu!" he yelled, trying even though the storm carried away the sound.

No response.

He could barely see anything around him, but he had to keep going. His best friend depended on him. And then...

A lull in the storm. A yellow blur crashing into his chest. "Pikapi!"

He'd found him.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from [Burning In The Skies](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kh_YCSW5lPc) by Linkin Park, because it seemed vaguely fitting and I couldn't think of anything else.
> 
> ~~I should really start uh scheduling my fic postings. Or spacing out my drabbles.~~


End file.
